


a complete stop

by amybri2002



Series: febuwhump 2021 [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Stab Wound, blood mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybri2002/pseuds/amybri2002
Summary: After getting hurt in a mission, Patton attempts to hide his injury.
Series: febuwhump 2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	a complete stop

**Author's Note:**

> so i’m a day late for this, but hopefully should have today’s ready to post later as well :) day thirteen’s prompt was ‘hiding injury’.   
> uh. i’m sorry about this one.

Patton stumbled behind the rest of the group, walking a little slower than usual, though no one paid that any mind. It wasn’t unusual for him to run out of breath when they were moving quickly, wasn’t unusual for him to stagger behind. It  _ was  _ unusual for him to be swaying this much, but… that was fine, he was fine, he’d be fine. Again, the others hadn’t even noticed. 

He had his hand clutched firmly to his side, where that last guy had stabbed him, the others not even noticing. He’d put on his cardigan afterwards, telling the others that he was just a little chilly, and none of them found that suspicious. They didn’t need to know - once they got back, Patton would be able to stitch himself up, stay alone for a few days, and they wouldn’t have to worry at all. Everything would be fine.

But Patton was beginning to wonder whether he would even make it back to the base, considering how unsteady he was on his feet, how the world seemed to spin around him, black spots dancing in his vision. He was sure it would probably be fine, nothing to worry about, it was only another… hours journey, before they made it back home, he thought. He could do that. He’d managed to walk for fifteen minutes, at least, what was another hour? 

He was really beginning to feel faint, though. Perhaps he… should have told someone. At least asked to sit down for a moment? 

He didn’t have time to ask, before he stumbled to the side of the path, collapsing onto the floor, hand still clutching the wound. He took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling, trying to push down the pain, just enough that he could convince himself to stand again and continue walking, but… it didn’t seem to get any better. 

It was at this point that the others finally noticed that something was up, turning back to face Patton. 

Logan looked at him quizzically, before stepping closer. “Are you alright, Patton?” 

Patton nodded, forcing himself to try to stand, but the movement only made him wince and he sat right back down, taking in another deep breath. “I’m good, don’t worry, just- just need a moment.” 

“Patton-“ 

“Really, I’m fine.” He tried to stand up again, this time pushing through the pain and taking a step forward, still holding his side. “We can carry on, it’s…” A sudden wave of dizziness washed over him, but still, he just took a deep breath and plastered on a smile for the others. “It’s okay.” 

The others still seemed skeptical, but continued walking regardless, and Patton continued to stumble behind. He looked down for a moment, peeling his hand back from the wound, stopping again when he saw the blood staining his hand, leaking through his clothes. 

Oh. 

That… wasn’t good. 

The dizziness immediately came back, the world spinning around him, and next thing he knew, everything turned black. 

He woke up again, head pounding, on the floor, surrounded by his… friends, all looking so concerned, so afraid. It hurt, seeing them like that, so he plastered on a smile, looking up at him and trying to sit up. He couldn’t get himself to move. 

“Hey, guys,” he said, voice strained. “S-Sorry, I… don’t know… what that was…” 

“Patton, you’re- you’re bleeding,” Logan said, in disbelief. “You-“ 

“I know. It’s- It’s okay, really-“ 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Patton was silent for a moment, looking away. “Just… didn’t want any of you guys to worry. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll- I’ll be okay, I swear.” 

He knew that he wouldn’t be okay. 

He… 

He knew that this was the end for him. 

But that was okay. 

Voices around him faded, still there but… muffled. He could hear cries, shouts, worried tones, but… but he tried to ignore that, just smiled, staring up at the sky, everything slowly fading around him, coming to a complete stop. 


End file.
